


Флористы

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приснился как-то раз Кроуфорду сон...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Флористы

Кроуфорд чувствует, что ещё немного – и он спятит. От гвалта, визгов и хохота школьниц, которые толкутся в магазине целый день, мешая работать.  
Фарфарелло вытаскивает наружу огромный горшок с цветком, на него тут же налетают несколько девочек, восхищающихся его силой и пытающихся украдкой потрогать его мускулы.  
– Шульдих, сделай что-нибудь! – кричит он.  
Шульдих лениво обмахивается розой и заявляет:  
– Меня интересуют только девушки старше восемнадцати. Этих я оставляю Наги.  
Девчонки визжат ещё громче, одни разочарованно, другие радостно, окружая Наги и хватая его за руки:  
– Наги-кун такой хорошенький! – Наги краснеет, молчит и только хлопает огромными голубыми глазищами.  
Кроуфорд нервно поправляет очки и пытается держать себя в руках. Ему это почти удается, до тех пор, пока…  
– Кроуфорд-сан, а какие вам девушки нравятся? Милые? Красивые? Взрослые?  
У Кроуфорда темнеет перед глазами.  
– Если ничего не покупаете – убирайтесь! – кричит он и просыпается. "Вот приснится же такая ерунда, – думает он, переводя дыхание и постепенно успокаиваясь, – неудивительно, что Вайсс психи – каждый день подобное выдерживать. Надо бы им хоть с Такатори помочь. А то парням и так достаётся".


End file.
